Your History is mine
by traduzindo
Summary: Todos sabiam que era praticamente proibido se apaixonar em tempos de guerra. E logo ele se entregou.


Ele correra. Correra, pois sabia do peso que estava caindo em suas costas. Ficou com medo de ficar parado e desabar. Correu. Esqueceu completamente da varinha em sua mão, precisava correr com suas próprias pernas, perder um tanto de energia o deixaria mais tranqüilo.

Sabia que errara desde o início. Sabia que era ridículo pensar ao contrário... ele sempre fora o erro; errante.

- Foi você!

Aquilo se repetia em sua mente tão, tão confusa. Os gritos repetitivos. Sim, fora ele. Ele quis amar. E amou. Amou tão intensamente que doía. Amou do início ao fim. Por amar demais, machucou. E foi brutal. Machucou sem querer, machucou por amar, querer proteger, por querer zelar. O erro fora dele do início ao fim. Não deveria amar tanto uma só pessoa. Dedicar tudo para um só ser, apostar todas suas fichas e esperanças em um só número. Ele errou. Errou feio. Errou só uma vez. Tudo o que ele fez foi amar. A culpa não era da intensidade, afinal, o amor continuava ali, entre eles... ele sabia amar. Ah, sabia. E foi esse o erro. Era uma guerra. Ninguém poderia se envolver em tempos cruéis como aqueles. Ninguém se dava o luxo de amar, tendo consciência de que amar ali era perigoso. Envolver alguém em teus braços poderia matar ambos que estivessem abraçados. Todos sabiam que era praticamente proibido se apaixonar em tempos de guerra.

Logo ele se entregou. Logo ele, conhecido por sua braveza, sempre batendo de frente, idealizando-se. Considerado um guerreiro... isso era nulo. Nada disso realmente lhe dava prazer. Seu prazer se encontrava ao correr atrás de algo e conseguir. Por mais que todos o enxergassem como um garoto vitorioso, ele nunca se sentira assim. Nunca. Enquanto todos discutiam sobre qual lado da guerra ficar, ele permanecia calado. Era inteligente, sabia quando ficar calado. A briga dele sempre vinha depois. A briga dele era sempre um ponto final. Poderoso, sempre achava bons argumentos. Mas quem daria bola para o pequeno de onze anos de idade? Ninguém, claro, e nem por isso ele deixou de argumentar bravamente, sempre no fim. Imbatível, confiante... logo ele... logo o pequeno Black se curvou diante do amor que o pegara de surpresa... e como ele gostava. Sentia-se verdadeiramente vitorioso. Sim, ele ganhara, ganhara alguém.

Ah, a enorme ilusão de ter. Tão, tão grande a ilusão. E logo ele, céus, logo ele caiu. Caiu por uma só pessoa. Essa única que acabara de machucar gravemente.

- Por quê?

A pergunta que ele temia responder. Temia por saber o que viria a seguir. E tudo iria desmoronar a sua volta, em suas costas. Ele sabia direitinho que fora ele desde o princípio... desde aquele inocente dia em que se conheceram. É, sabia que se entregara. E era tão ingênuo aos onze... nunca pensou na guerra se tornando assim, violenta. Achava que isso era pura história. Não, se ele amasse alguém não envolveria guerra no meio. Não levaria o pessoal para o profissional, à guerra (em que ele sabia, estava envolvido desde seu nascimento). Não, ele era um Black, frio. Pensava saber o que fazer. E envolveu. Envolveu seu amor no meio de tanta guerra, sujeira, sangue, ruína. Ele, sem se dar conta, envolveu a vida de uma pessoa boa no meio de suas turbulências. Por quê? Por que o problema de amar? Por que ele não podia amar sem guerra? Ele se apaixonou, mas sabia que continuaria guerreando. Mesmo assim amou, amou aquele pequeno lupino desde que pôs os olhos nele. Por quê? Por que este gritava com ele? Porque ambos amavam agora. Sabiam, agora era tarde demais para pensar em qualquer coisa.

- Por que, Sirius?

Maldita guerra, como odiava aquilo tudo. Odiava ter que se esconder, proteger todos que fossem do seu lado, odiava viver com medo, odiava saber, odiava lembrar que vivia no meio de uma guerra. Odiava odiar. Tudo o que ele queria era viver em paz, mas se envolvera sem nem perceber. Foram anos e anos de noites escuras, frias, dedicadas para vencer essa guerra que tanto o maltratava desde seu primeiro minuto de vida. Anos ouvindo o que era melhor para ele, anos escondendo seu verdadeiro desejo de amar. Todos esses anos agora corriam em sua cabeça, que latejava cada vez mais e mais. Doía demais. Sabia que não diria nada ao outro. Não podia dizer nada, aquilo era uma guerra.

A voz chorosa continuava repetitiva em seus ouvidos zunindo enquanto corria. Ah, sim, corria... a chuva forte caía gelada e ele não se importava. Sabia que deveria correr o mais rápido possível. Sabia que estava tudo perdido... tudo. A guerra, o amor. No fim não ganhara nada, só perdera. Corria por desespero. A boca seca não se movia, foi incapaz de dar qualquer explicação para o amado choroso a sua frente. Se odiava por isso, mas o tempo sempre fora muito melhor que ele. E dessa vez ele perdera para sempre. De uma vez só o tempo não o deixou falar uma vírgula para aquele que precisava tanto ouvir sua voz, o tempo simplesmente mostrou o vazio a sua frente. Tudo tão rápido, tão cruel... ele não tinha como reagir. Correu. E enquanto lembrava de cada segundo seu, chorava. Chorava feito uma criança com onze anos de idade novamente. Aquela criança que não queria se apaixonar, aquela criança que não queria crescer e se machucava tanto, tanto. Chorou sem qualquer senso sobre o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Só sabia que tudo havia terminado.

- Por quê?

Dessa vez ele pegou-se perguntando entre o choro, as lembranças, no meio da rua deserta. Por que ele se entregara ao amor no meio de tanta destruição? Logo ele, o único que tinha força para manter seu lado firme. Por que fez a burrice de se envolver com outras pessoas? Ele sempre soube que seu dever era acabar com aquele que causava tanta injustiça pelo mundo. Mesmo assim gostou da gentileza que havia em cada um daqueles pequenos garotos que puxaram assunto com ele aos onze anos de idade. Mesmo assim se apaixonou. Por quê? Graças ao seu sentimentalismo, acabara tudo, todo seu plano. Vai ver deu tudo errado por nunca ter planejado amar. Aquilo fugia de seu mundo violento. Simplesmente amava sem pressão alguma, não planejara dedicar-se tanto a alguém por puro prazer. Por que ele havia pensado em proteger quem amava ao invés de fazer o que havia combinado? Porque se envolvera, confiava. E por confiar na pessoa errada destruiu não só a sua vida, mas a vida de pessoas inocentes. Destruiu sem querer a vida daquele que tanto amava, aquele que ainda não entendera nada... aquele que ficaria sem resposta para seus porquês durante anos.

Correr, chorar... o moreno corria rápido no meio da chuva forte que completava suas lágrimas. O moreno sabia para onde iria. Pegou, por fim, sua moto, que estava o esperando no meio da rua negra e seguiu. Fechou seus olhos acinzentados, estava sentindo uma dor enorme em cima daquele veículo. Precisava parar. Mas nem por um segundo ele pensou nessa possibilidade: parar. Estava apavorado, queria demais fazer alguma coisa... acelerou a moto.

E sentiu saudade da noite anterior. Quis desesperadamente viver mais um pouquinho daquela noite. Daquele pedaço da noite em que se sentiu seguro ao abraçar o corpo quente de quem amava tanto. Lembrou de ter beijado feliz aquele que amava, pensava ter feito a coisa certa, pensava ter salvo aquele amor ao confiar um segredo de batalha a outro. E teve uma noite tranqüila. Até conferir seu feito. E por quê? Por que raios ele confiou? Ao chegar à frente da casa certa parou de correr com aquela moto, parou de choramingar. Ali voltou a ter aquele olhar mórbido que tinha aos dez anos de idade. Aquele garoto que fora criado para ser frio. E entendeu tudo. Soube responder rápida, mentalmente todas suas dúvidas. Ali, exatamente ali, na frente da casa de seu melhor amigo ele percebeu que a chuva parara, percebeu que ainda tinha água saindo de seus olhos estáticos. Percebeu que a casa familiar estava destruída, havia corpos amados ali. Amara aquele casal de amigos, e por sua culpa eles estavam sem vida. Ele confiara em um traidor. Os porquês chorosos de seu amado ainda o acompanhando silenciosamente. Como ele se odiou por não poder responder nada. Tremia. Sua pele clara, mais pálida que o normal. O medo. Ele sabia que sua vida acabara ali... o que seria de seu amado? O que pensaria dele? Teve a impressão de ter ouvido uma voz grave lhe dizendo alguma coisa, mas não importava o que falava. Avistou o bebê no colo daquele grandalhão... ah, seu afilhado. Ele estava vivo, o pequeno sobrevivera. Estendeu suas mãos para alcançar o garoto, inconscientemente.

- Não.

Sirius entendera. Não era preciso meia frase, ele já sabia que o bebê deveria ficar com quem tivesse condições de tê-lo. Por mais que ele desejasse um filho, uma família, tinha noção dos erros consecutivos, agora escancarados a sua frente. Estava tudo acabado.

Aparatou.

Teve vergonha. Uma vergonha que nunca tivera. Só pensava em Remus... ah, Remus John Lupin.

- Por que, meu amor?

A casa vazia estava escura. A sala se encontrava como fora deixada, o sofá bagunçado, o tapete com uma parte dele virada para cima. Não queria aceitar, mas sabia que Remus já sabia da sua traição. Traição. Traição essa, não fora sua, por Merlin, Remus não poderia pensar em uma coisa dessas, nunca trairia seu amor. O rosto do moreno expressava dor, uma dor incurável, insuportável. Se jogou no chão gelado. O choro inconsolável de volta. Dessa vez soluçava em prantos, dessa vez não queria mais abrir os olhos, dessa vez queria voltar atrás.

As mãos cobriam seu rosto, como desejava sumir, a dor só aumentava e o choro tampouco não diminuía. Queria parar.

O cheiro de baunilha o fez abrir os olhos doloridos. Havia um par de olhos cor de âmbar ali, um par de olhos tristes, úmidos, seguidos por sobrancelhas finas desanimadas, o nariz quase roçava o seu e o homem a sua frente estava sentado, coberto por uma capa escura. Sirius pendurou seus braços no pescoço do homem. O que teve em troca foi uma expressão séria, Remus empurrou seus braços para longe e se levantou. A capa sobre a roupa simples fez um movimento rápido, batendo no rosto do moreno, caindo ao lado dele no chão.

- Me perdoa, me perdoa, me perdoa, por favor, me perdoa, Remus!

Sirius implorava... se pôs de joelhos na frente do outro, abraçou seus joelhos, incapaz de olhar para cima e avistar o rosto de Remus, era muita dor ali.

- Por favor, me perdoa.

Sentiu gotas de água caindo em sua cabeça; Remus chorava silenciosa e desesperadamente. Fazia sinais negativos com a cabeça, como se assim espantasse alguma realidade dali. Nem ele queria acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. A casa ainda escura e bagunçada. Os dois no meio da sala. Só o que se ouvia eram suas respirações rápidas.

- Por favor...

Remus não se agüentava mais de pé e lentamente se ajoelhou como o outro a sua frente. Deixou sua cabeça pender para frente, encostando sua testa na do outro. Os lábios próximos. Choro.

- Por quê? – Remus não cansava de perguntar. – Por que, meu amor?

Sirius não emitia som algum, sofria calado agora.

- Por quê? – Remus agarrou violentamente o colarinho das vestes do moreno e o trouxe próximo o suficiente para sentir os lábios do outro levemente. Tremia. – Por que, Black? – De olhos fechados, cuspiu enquanto gritou na cara do homem em suas mãos nervosas, que em seguida o soltaram, como se levassem um choque. As mãos abertas temiam qualquer toque. Mais uma careta de dor, mais um sinal negativo com o rosto, Remus se levantara de novo, uma das mãos na cintura, a outra apoiada em sua testa, voltara a chorar.

- Por que você?

- Eu cometi muitos erros, eu cometi muitos erros, Remus, muitos erros, erros enormes, me perdoa.

Sirius se levantou, pôs suas mãos na nuca do homem nervoso, choroso. Os dois de olhos fechados, seus rostos se encaixaram lentamente até seus lábios se encontrarem. O beijo antes delicado se tornara desesperado.

Remus se afastou para encarar o outro. Tudo o que Sirius pôde ver nos olhos âmbar era dor, dor, dor. Dor essa que tentou se traduzir em forma de lágrimas, escorrendo suavemente pela face jovem. Sirius engoliu em seco, desviou o olhar, segurando choro.

- Me perdoa, Remus.

Sirius encarou o horizonte ao seu lado. A janela com as cortinas abertas mostrava o céu clareando cada vez mais. O sol se vindo. De nada adiantava, a chuva passara, a dor não. A culpa nunca mais sairia de suas costas. A culpa de amar. A culpa, sim, a culpa. O dia que começava ali iluminava sua culpa. Iluminava sem um risco de piedade. Algumas lágrimas despencaram do rosto sério e cansado do moreno, que mordia os lábios e agora voltava a encarar os olhos do outro. Ambos chorosos. Suspirou para poder falar:

- Hoje é noite de lua cheia. – Remus fungou o ar gelado a sua frente.

- Vou tentar me cuidar. – As lágrimas mais rápidas.

- Perdão. – O esforço para não voltar a chorar sem controlo parecia um tanto inútil.

O olhar de Remus pesava no rosto do outro, como se estivesse registrando bem aquilo, querendo absorver cada milímetro da face agora séria. Sinal negativo com a cabeça e se abaixou para pôr sua capa. Sirius o observando. Um raio de sol do inverno entrou na sala, iluminando os cabelos castanhos e o desenho do rosto jovem de Lupin. Sorriu melancólico.

[flashback]

- Sirius, você já entregou a carta do Weasley para ele?

- Não, Remus, nem espero entregar.

- A carta era para ele, e não para você, sabes bem disso.

- O problema não parece ser meu se ele tem segredo contigo e deixaste a carta em minha casa.

- O problema, Sirius, é que você se fez de bobo e leu tudo. Agora entrega a carta, ele não irá gostar quando souber o que você fez com algo destinado a ele.

- Ah, claro. Daí ele passa a ter contato direto contigo, sendo que estais em missão secreta.

- A carta é dele, ele é amigo nosso e integrante da Ordem, tem total direito de saber onde estou.

- Acho que não...

- Acho que tens ciúmes.

- Um pouco só. Tenho é saudade dos lábios teus.

- Eu só estou fora há uma semana, só mais cinco dias e eu volto.

- Não quero saber, eu te quero agora.

Sirius mergulhou seu rosto no fogo avermelhado a sua frente. Claro que queimava, não na mesma intensidade e gravidade que o fogo normal, mas se sentia o calor vivo. Encostou seus lábios nos do homem que conversava pela lareira e agora sorria. O moreno via com clareza a face de Remus sorridente e avermelhada, era como um raio de sol.

[/flashback]

O raio de sol que entrava na sala parecia não fazer diferença para Remus, que acendia um cigarro para si, apoiado na mesa de jantar, depois passou suas mãos pelos cabelos oleosos, ainda iluminados pelo sol. Um rosto abatido se revelou para Sirius, que não fazia questão de pensar em um movimento.

- Me perdoa. – E se deixou desabar contra a parede atrás de si, escorregando até o chão. Remus se pôs na frente do moreno, o encarando sério.

- Vai.

Como doeu dizer aquilo, como doeu ouvir aquilo... Sirius lentamente se levantou, Remus encarava o nada ao chão agora. Doía.

- Não machuque mais ninguém, Black.

- Eu te-

- Não termina... vai embora.

Eram muitos sentimentos. E nenhum deles sabia como ser demonstrado.

- Por quê? – Silêncio. Black abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento e se pôs a ir embora. – Por quê?

O moreno parou de andar no meio do corredor daquele prédio ao ouvir o outro. Preferiu se calar.

Desceu as escadas calmamente. Ao chegar na rua sentiu o sol alaranjado castigar seus olhos claros, que ardiam com tal coloração.

- Lilian e James, Sirius! Como é que você pôde?

E tudo foi rápido demais. Ao ter a varinha em mãos viu uma seqüência de cenas que pareciam de teatro. Depois um clarão, um vazio a sua volta. Certo, aquilo era simplesmente horrível. Não poderia ser real. Era muito sofrimento para uma só pessoa. Riu. Não iria mais correr; não tinha mais para onde ir, não iria mais chorar; estava cansado de água. Gargalhava. Era ridículo. A quantidade de sangue a sua volta era ridícula, ele intacto... tudo para parecer culpado... ele nunca fora o fiel do segredo e ninguém sabia disso. Nem mesmo Remus, nem ao menos Remus.

Remus então abriu a porta do edifício de uma só vez. Os olhos sempre tão serenos estavam arregalados, sua boca entreaberta, seu corpo perdeu toda e qualquer força que tivera, estava de joelhos no chão de concreto, incrédulo e observando Sirius ser carregado por vinte homens enormes. Ele enlouquecera, só podia ser isso.

Sirius gargalhando, ao avistá-lo simplesmente desmaiou.

Era muita dor.

Dizer que no fim acabou tudo bem seria muita mentira. Seguiu-se doze anos de sofrimento calado, um de fuga, um de reconciliação. Até a morte pregar a peça no moreno que tanto amava estar vivo, novamente ao lado daquele que amava. A maldita guerra não descansava. E não parou até levar Remus para junto de Sirius.


End file.
